Shattered
by Mai Mai123
Summary: Pailrose put up her story, Yellow's lost memories for adoption so i took it. This is my third time writing a summary. A confuse and lost Yellow wake up in a alley. Where are her fellow dexholder? Why is she in a alley? The most important question is Who is she? Also why is she and the people around her name after colors?
1. Chapter 1

**My first adoption of a story. This story originated from Pailrose and was known as Yellow's lost memories. I fell in love with the idea and once she put it up for adoption i thought why not. I hate to see a story end. So tah dah. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokespe or the original idea of this story.  
**

"Where am I?" Yellow mumbles as she lies in the middle of alley.

Yellow couldn't remember anything. Not her name, not where she live, who her family was nor why she was there. She feels ache all over her body as she tries to stand up. She stumbles until she lands face down to the ground.

She felt a warm liquid on her arm and head. She felt empty, like a vessel that have nothing. She feel like she was dead already. She tries to get up again and lean on the wall for support.

Suddenly a loud shout came from her right. "There you are! We've been looking all over for you!"

The boy was taller than her. He had black hair and red eyes, he was also follow by a little yellow furball that was chattering in glee about founding her and how worried they were. She didn't know who these two were and tries to ask but she felt to weak to move or talk.

The boy soon comes toward her a give her a hug. Yellow felt the boy tense up and then released her quickly, blushing red. "Well we better get you out. Everyone is worrying about you, Blue is probably have scolded everyone for losing sight of you. Where did you go anyways? One minute you were next to us and the next minute your gone."

Yellow tries again to ask who he was, who she was and why would a color scold people but she was still too weak to even stay leaning on the wall.

"Are you okay?" He led her out of the alley where of eight group of people waiting. Three were girls with a shade of blue eyes while the others were boys with two shade of green, one silver, one red, and the other gold.

"Thank goodness!" shouted a girl with black hair and pigtails.

Yellow body was still very weak and it seem that the liquid on her arm and her head increase. She was feeling really dizzy and felt like she was going to pass out.

A girl with brown hair, hug her. "We were so worried! Where did you go? Why wer-"She pull away from her hug and saw blood on her shirt. She looks at Yellow, she see that Yellow was bleeding from the head and arms.

"Yellow are you okay? We need to get you to the hospital! Red, why didn't you take her to the hospital? She bleeding! She may be the "healer" but she can't heal herself! You know that!"

Yellow started to speak. "Who are you, who am I, what going on?"

She then felt her body gave out and she slowly fade out. All she could hear was people screaming Yellow and a set of strong arms catching her.

**Read and review. Adieu**


	2. Chapter 2

Yellow woke up in a small white room. Sunlight stream through the window and she caught a glimpse of the blue sky above . She felt like she was once under a blue sky like this one before… she was content and happy with someone irreplaceable to her. She tries to remember who it was as she laid on the bed. She felt the sunlight warm her face as she tries to remember who was irreplaceable to her. She hopes that she could remember that person; maybe that person could tell her who she was. She just lay in the bed for over an hour trying to remember who that person was and who she was but no matter how hard she tries to remember, she just couldn't. Her mind was like a white canvas.

Her head soon began to hurt as she slowly sat up straight. It felt like she was hit with a bat more than five times. She clutched her head as the pain subsides and she let out a groan of pain.

She tries to take the focus off the pain and look all over the strange room she was in. Even though the light was streaming in, it felt cold for some reason. There was just a white bed, a TV, a white chair, a machine that kept making beeping noises and a thing that look like a bag of clear liquid connecting to her arm by a needle. No parts of the room look or feel welcoming.

She looks up at the stainless white ceiling. She look at her side, she only saw a white wall and white marble floor. She realizes that she was beginning to despise the color white. White remind her of nothing, white remind her of pure joy and happiness... feelings she have no memory of ever experiencing, white remind her of her blank mind that have no color or life. White… reminds her of someone who was pure, content, and caring… It was someone she knew better than anyone else… but right now she knew nothing about. She tries to remember the person but she only saw white…

She felt like she was suffocating from the white that was all around her. The once blue sky she had awoken to was now filling up with white fluffy cloud. She thought about watching the TV but she couldn't find the remote. She soon realizes that the blanket she was in was the purest white thing in the room.

She kicks the blanket off herself and search everywhere for any color in the room. Her eyes soon spot a picture frame that had a silver vine design and five pink crystal cherry blossoms on it. She felt relief when she saw a color other than white. She grab the frame and look at it closely, she want to distract herself from the white room that was slowly driving her insane.

In the picture there was a variety of colors. There was a woman, a man and a baby standing in a forest that was being bathed in light. The leaf of the tree was in many shade of green because of the sunlight. It was probably mid summer since there was mostly green than any other color in the forest. The woman had honey blond hair that was over her waist with light lime eyes that seem to radiate with love as she look at the baby that was sleeping in her arm and clutching onto the woman pink lace sundress. The man had a soft shade of orange hair and amber shade eyes. He was wearing a blue blouse and black business pants. The smile on his face made him look like he was the happiest man on earth as he hugs the woman and baby. The baby had sun kiss blond hair and even though it was asleep it look pure and content…

She tries to remember who these people were and wonder why she was feeling so depress as she gaze upon the picture. They felt familiar, but no matter how hard she tries she couldn't remember them. She felt angry at the fact that she couldn't remember who the irreplaceable person was, who the pure person was, and even the people from the picture. She soon realizes that she didn't even know who she was.

_Where am I? Where did I come from? Who am I? _ She felt a single tear roll down her face. She almost forgot that she didn't know who she was. She just paid attention to the white room and the picture. She doesn't even know what she look like!

She pull the needle from her arm and the plugs that were all over her body. She swung her legs off the bed and slowly starts to stand. She wants to figure out what she look like. Her legs felt weak and wobbly. It didn't seem like she could stand but she try anyways. For some reason she knew it was a habit of her to never give up no matter how much it seems impossible.

The pain in her head came back again and she fell towards the floor. A woman with pink hair and a nurse outfit came in. She gasps as she sees Yellow on the floor clutching on her head. "Doctor, come here quickly! She's finally awake!"

A doctor soon came in check on her. He left after checking up on her and forcing her back on the bed. After ten minutes since the doctor left, the room was back to silence until a girl burst into the room.

"Yellow! You're awake! Finally!" screamed the girl.

The girl had brown hair up to her waist and azure blue eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she has been crying for a long time. Soon another girl who had brown hair up to her shoulder and sapphire blue eyes came into the room. They both run up to Yellow and hug her.

"Ya haven't woken up since we found ya TWO WEEKS ago! What happened to ya?" The girl with Sapphire eyes said.

"Everyone was so worried. Even the new dexholder from Unova and Sinnoh came over here to see if you're okay. Red have been so depressing since you pass out. He would have been here but this is the first time he slept in two weeks so we let him sleep. So it's most likely that the other boys will be beaten pretty badly when they come to check on you."

Yellow was in disbelief. _I have been asleep for two weeks? For two weeks I have just been lying here. For two weeks I been in this insanely white room. For two week the color red have not sleep? Why do they call me "yellow"? I know I'm blond and all but still they could just ask me for my name… not that I actually know my name. I wonder if the person they've call "red" have red hair. Those that mean they're name "Brown"?_

Yellow pull out of her thought and said. "Who are you? Where am I? Who am I?"


End file.
